I Don't Want to be
by ireyes
Summary: What if Lucas decided not to join the team his sophomore year after Keith showed Whitey what he could do? What happen when he meets a certain burnet one year later? How will his life change? How will the lives of everyone change when the life as they know it, changes?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any material used related to One Tree Hill. This story is for entertainment purposes._

 _Author's Note: This is my first time writing and I noticed I write in a lot of dialogue. Please excuse any mistakes I might have made._

 _Chapter 1- Almost_

"Hello ladies and gentleman welcome back to another game of basketball here in the River Court. I am here with my partner Jimmy Edwards and tonight is going to be yet another amazing game. Isn't that right Jimmy?

"You got that right Mouth, tonight we have, sure to be a legend, Lucas Scott and Antwon 'Skillz' Taylor playing against Junk and Fergie. Lucas and Skillz have been know to dominate anyone who dares play against them. Mouth what do you think will happen tonight.

"Well Jimmy, Lucas and Skillz have a record of 116-1 this year and it's only August. The one loss came from playing Fergie and Junk 4 months ago, but that was only because Lucas had injured his shooting hand while working with his uncle Keith."

"There you have it, straight from our booth I'm Mouth McFadden with Jimmy Edwards here broadcasting tonight game live on our podcast. The players seem to be ready to starts, so lets PLAY BALL!"

"You guys don't have a booth and you aren't real sports broadcasters," said Junk with a smirk on his face.

"And with that remark lets see how the game turns out. Jimmy any last comment."

"One more thing Mouth. LETS GO SKILLZ AND LUCAS."

"Tonight the ball will go to Fergie and Junk. Fergie has Junk open but Skillz steals the pass. What great defense don't you think Jimmy?

"Mouth one thing you have to know is that Skillz is the better defender of the two. With Lucas having one killer jump shot. OH and there is that jump shot I was talking about Mouth. Skillz had Lucas wide open, who took the shot from the three."

"Fergie and Junk seem to be having a some trouble out there Jimmy. With the score being 9-3 and the game to eleven we clearly have a winner but lets wait and see."

"Wait a sec Mouth the score is know 10-3 and I suggest Fergie and Junk try to ice Lucas because he is having one hell of a game. So far Lucas has made 7 out of the 10 points. They have to be careful and try to keep the ball away from Lucas."

"Look Jimmy, once again Skillz has stolen the ball. He has been doing this all day long with 4 steals and 3 baskets. Lucas get open by the 3 mark and goes for the shot, but wait Fergie and Junk both try to cover Lucas and they left Skillz right open. Lucas jumps to take the shot but instead passes the ball to Skillz who was open. And with that Skillz takes it to the hoop and scores for the win. Jimmy why don't you go over and have a word with the winners?"

"Lucas, Skillz wait up. Hello I'm Jimmy Edwards here with Lucas and Skillz. How does it feel to win tonight?"

"Jimmy we know who you are. We have been friends since like middle school," Lucas said.

"For reals bro. Must we do this every night ," asked Skillz.

"Come on guys just go with it PLEASE," plead Jimmy away from the recorder.

"Alright I'm here with the one everyone is calling the 'Unstoppable Two'. Can you tell me what makes you so unstoppable."

"Well Jimmy I wouldn't go as far and say we are unstopped but the thing that makes Skillz and I such a great pairing is that I know Skillz has my back and I have his. I trust him to make the plays and he is also extremely good on D."

"Yeah, my boy is right there. We know what the other is going to do or what he is planning on doing, so yeah that what makes us good dawg. Not to mention my boy here has the sickest jump shot I have ever seen."

"Have you to ever thought of joining the Ravens and play on a real basketball team," asked Jimmy.

"Look Jimmy, we love to play the game but we don't belong there. We belong here on the River Court. This is our world here not there."

"Well Lucas, have you ever thought of joining the team?" asked Jimmy

"This past year my Uncle Keith asked Coach Durham to ask me to play for the Ravens and at one point I almost did. Then I thought of my mom and how much I love playing here with my friends. And besides if I would have gone to play with the Ravens I would have never know how good of a player Skillz was and we wouldn't be know as the 'Unstoppable Two'. Now we would we Jimmy?"

"You have a point there Lucas. Is there any chance you two might reconsider joining the team. What are your thoughts on this Skillz."

"My boy has some points there Edwards but I would love to join the team. That way I can get noticed by scouts and maybe attend collage and play ball. Don't get me wrong, I love playing ball here I just need to start thinking of my future. You know what a mean?"

"There you have it folks, straight form the mouth of our own resident superstars, Lucas and Skillz. What comes next for these two, who knows what is in store for them. Now back to Mouth who will wrap up today events. Mouth?"

* * *

 _Note: The first few chapters will introduce the main characters and setting. Please leave a review. I would love to hear some feed back. The next chapter will be up in a few days._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any material used from One Tree Hill._

 _Authors notes: I want to thank Dancerella718, dianehermans, lucas, brucas, and a guest for reviewing my first chapter. To be honest I started writing this story years ago when I first saw One Tree Hill, but never had the courage to post it. I am sitting on a few chapter that are already written and I will post those soon. To answer a few questions, there will be major Brucas. I will try to incorporate Naley into it. Their characters will be introduced in the coming chapters. Again, thank you all._

 _Chapter 2- Other Side of Town_

 _Tree Hill High_

"I hate coming to school. The only reason I am here is because tonight is game night and I can't cheer if I'm not in school," complained Brooke.

"Well your going to have to suck it up because my man, Nathan, expects us to cheer him on tonight. You know Nathan has been on fire these past few games. I can tell he really wants to take us to the championship this year." Peyton said.

"Did I here my name" exclaimed Nathan.

"Yes you did, and I was just telling Brooke how you are taking us to state this year and you need all the cheering you can get. Isn't that right baby," added Peyton.

"Well with this team I have because of the suspension I don't even know if we can make playoffs. Who am I kidding I can make state with a blind man and a cripple, which is basically what I have now."

"I know you can do it babe. With that I'm going to ask you to go. Brooke and I have best friends things to talk about. Isn't that right Brookie."

"Peyt you know I hate it when you call me Brookie"

"Well you know I hate it when you call me Peyt."

"And with that I'm out of here. Love you PEYT and I'll see you later BROOKIE," Nathan said as he walked out of the room.

"Your Boyfriend is an ass Peyton."

"Yeah but he is my ass. So Brooke Davis any juicy stories you have heard lately or any new guy you have your eyes set out on."

"Well if you must know, no I haven't heard any roomers going around lately. As for boys, I don't know Peyton, I'm kind of getting tired of this whole playing the field. I think I want a real relationship."

"Did Brooke Penelope Davis just say she wants a relationship? As in Boyfriend Girlfriend relationship."

"Shut up Peyton. I'm being for real. I want a relationship."

"Well Brooke do you have anyone in mind."

"Not really. All the boys around here are really just looking for something more physical than emotional, but there is this one guy in our homeroom that I think is pretty cute."

"Brooke don't tell me your talking about the guy that sits in the back. The one with the blonde hair and blue eyes. The one that is always sitting in the back thinking into space and the one who hangs out with that girl that works at the tutoring center."

"What's wrong with him, and he is not thinking into space. I would call it more like brooding. Do you think him and that tutor girl are a thing."

"Well first of all Brooke, he is Nathans half brother. Who, by the way, hate each other and well he is not really in the popular zone. I don't know if you would want to be seen with him."

"Well I knew his name was Lucas but I had no idea he was related to Nathan. So that makes him a Scott. Lucas Scott sounds interesting. Do you think he also plays ball like the rest of the Scotts"?

"Brooke please stay away from him. I just told you how Nathan feels about him."

"Well it's not his decision now is it Peyton. Besides I think I could have fun with this Lucas Scott," Brooke said with a flirty smile.

"Lucas Scott get ready to have your world turned upside down." Brooke thought to herself.

* * *

 _There you go, chapter 2. Please let me know what you guys think of it. For the first 6 chapter I will release them pretty consistently. I will try to keep ahead to keep up with this plan but my Summer II semester just started so if slow down I apologize. I have all intentions to finish this story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used from One Tree Hill_

 _Author's Notes: Thank you all that have read my two chapter so far. Thank you to those that reviewed it. I never had planned on finishing this when I first began writing it about 2 or 3 years ago, but I finally decided to post the 2 chapters and they have been received well. Thanks to you guys, my inspiration to write this story has returned._

 _Chapter 3- Everybody Talks_

 _Hallway_

"Hey Hales." Lucas said as he tried catching up to his best friend.

"Hey Lucas what are you up to." Haley responded.

"Well I was just heading to homeroom and saw you walking that way. I was thinking we could walk together."

"Lucas you know you don't have to ask me. We are best friends."

"I know Hales but you know how high school works. You can never have a female best friend without people jumping to conclusions, and beside I didn't know how you would feel if people started talking."

"Well Lucas if people want to talk let them. Besides it's not the worst thing to be seen with you. Your not that bad looking Lucas." After witnessing his reactions to her words she instantly regretted ever speaking them.

"Ummm. Okay if you say so," was all Lucas could come up with after being caught of guard by Haley's remark.

"Lucas I didn't mean….um… you know what I meant Luke."

"Yeah what ever you say Hales," he said as he gave her a wink.

"Shut up Lucas. You can be a jerk sometimes you know that."

"I was just messing with you Hales." Lucas said has he wrapped his arm around Haley as they entered class.

 _Brooke and Peyton watch as Lucas walks in_

"Hey Peyton, look I told you they had something going on, "Brooke said with a hint of jealousy.

"Well maybe now you can forget about this whole Lucas thing," replied Peyton.

"Hey Peyton why are you so defensive when I bring up Lucas and don't say its because of Nathan. Do you like him or what?"

"Or what Brooke. Did you forget that I have a boyfriend who I might add is like the king of the school and which I love".

"What ever Peyton. I could totally see it happen. Tortured artists meets tortured athlete and he is definitely a brooder. You guys could brood together."

"Not in this lifetime." Peyton said while looking back towards Lucas.

"Alright but I don't think I'm going to back off just yet. If he does have something with that girl, who really needs fashion advise, it doesn't seem too serious yet. And one thing I'm good at is getting what I want."

"Fine Brooke do what you want but I'm going to laugh when this get blown back in your face."

 _Back to Lucas and Haley_

"Hey Luke, I swear I just heard Brooke Davis and Peyton totally talking about you."

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong Hales. Why would they be talking about me. I'm nobody in their world."

"I'm not sure Luke but I heard what I heard. Oh by the way are you going to the game later tonight," Haley asked fully aware that Lucas never went because of Dan.

"No I don't think I am Hales."

"Do you have plans to play at the River Court."

"Actually not tonight Hales. Skills and I just had a game yesterday and we aren't playing again for a couple of days, but I think I might still hit the court today and practice my shot."

"Lucas I really don't know why you don't just take your room there. You spend all your free time there. On second thought I just remembered that your room is designed after the River Court."

"First of all Hales my room is awesome and second why are you asking. Do you plan on going to the game."?

"I would want to go but unfortunately I have to work at the Café tonight."

"Welcome class you may take your seats and settle down." The teacher said.

"I guess our talk is up," Lucas said. "Ill see you on the way out."

* * *

 _Note: That was chapter 3, please let me know what you guys think. On the next chapter, Lucas and Brooke will finally meet. This will probably be the last chapter for this week, but if I finish the chapter I am currently working on, I might post another one on Sunday._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from one tree hill._

 _Authors notes: Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. I was planning on uploading this chapter last night but I got a little busy. I hope you guys like it._

 _Chapter 4- Cheery meets Broody_

 _Right after class_

"Lucas right," asked Brooke.

"Yeah that's me." Answered Lucas

"Oh ok okay, hi I'm Brooke Davis"

"I know who you are Brooke, we have been in the same class all year. Plus we have chemistry together."

"I'm sorry Lucas I had no idea."

"Its no big deal Brooke, we live in separate world, but did you have something to talk about."

"Not specifically, I just wanted to talk."

"Okay so talk."

"Why are you so defensive."

"Because people like you don't usually talk to people like me unless you are expecting something back. Something like us to babysit or ask us for help on homework."

"You know what Lucas you can be such a jerk, I cant believe I didn't make the connection to Nathan before."

"Don't you compare me to Nathan. I am nothing like him."

"You'd be surprised." Brooke exclaimed as she walked away.

"Hey hold up," Lucas yelled back as he ran after her. "Look Brooke I'm sorry about that. I usually tend to keep to myself, so having such a pretty girl come and talk to me was a little unusual and a bit suspicious."

"I guess you aren't completely like Nathan. He usually doesn't apologize. There is hope for you yet Lucas."

"Well thanks I guess. So what did you want to talk about."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the game tonight, with me. Well not really with me because I'll be cheering but I wish you could go to see me."

"I don't know Brooke," he said as he saw Brooke pout. "Its not that I don't want to go with you but with Nathan and Dan being there, its just to weird." He had no idea why he was telling her about Dan but it just felt okay to talk to her.

"Oh I see. Well I hope to see you there anyway. I'll be seeing you. Hopefully tonight," Brooke said as she skipped away. She knew he would go. Nobody could say no to her.

"I'll think about it okay," he said as he watched her go.

* * *

 _Karen's Diner_

"So Lucas are you going to tell us what your talk with Brooke Davis was about," Haley asked.

"Yeah, what was that about," added Skills.

"Guys it was nothing, she just wanted to know if I would go to the game and watch her."

"Watch Her or watch the game with her," asked Haley.

"Watch her, she is a cheering so she cant watch the game with me."

"You lucky dog," answered Skills. "Shorty Be Fine."

"SKILLS," yelled Haley.

"What Hales I call it as I see it", replied Skills. "So Luke are you going to go," asked Skills.

"Yeah I don't know. That really isn't my scene you know, and beside with Nathan and Dan there I don't think I want to go."

"Look Luke don't let them control your life," replied Haley. "This is a small town. You are bound to run into each other at some point. Besides like you said you wouldn't be going to see the game anyway. Right?" Although Haley was pushing him to go, she was a bit jealous that he wouldn't go with her and he was thinking about going with Brooke. She had just used work as an excuse and in reality after Lucas told her he wouldn't go she asked to come into work.

"Like I told Brooke, I'll think about it."

"You better go dawg. You can't stand up a honey like that," Skills added.

"First of all Skills shut up and second go get the ball. We are still going to shoot some hoops. See you later Hales." Lucas said as he and Skills left the Café.

After several hours of just shooting hoops Lucas walks back into the café. Lucas wonders if it is to late to go to the game but puts it in the back of his mind as he sees Haley. Lucas always thought that Haley was pretty but after they had grown up together, he never saw her as a girl but like a sister.

"Hey Hales its good to see you again. You should really start planning on moving in with us. That way you wont ever be late to work and we could hang out a lot more. It would be like having my own sister."

"Ha Lucas. I know I spend a lot of time here but I feel its cause you guys need me. My parents have more than enough to handle at home. Besides who would you hang out with when you're not at the River Court? Your Mom?"

"Did I hear someone talk about me?" asked Karen as she came out of the back.

"I was just telling Lucas that if he didn't have me he wouldn't have anyone to hang out with outside of the River Court."

"You know I think you are right Haley, you are the only girl that I have ever seen with Lucas."

"MOM! That is so not true. I have plenty of friends that are girls." Replied Lucas sternly.

"Yeah like who," asked Haley

"Well there's…ummm…"

"That's what I thought Lucas no one but me."

"Oh yeah there is Brooke Davis. The most popular girl at school and would you look at the time. I am actually late to seeing her cheer tonight." After he said that he looked at his mom and back at Haley. As he turned around he stuck his tongue at Haley and walked out. He cursed under his breath for being so hot headed and walked towards school.

"Who is Brooke Davis?" asked Karen

"Just Miss Popular, cheerleading captain and party girl of Tree Hill High, but don't worry Karen she is not Lucas type. I think he was just a bit mad about what I said. Besides I don't think he'll actually go. He will probably be at the River Court by the time we close."

* * *

 _Notes: There it is, the meeting between Lucas and Brooke. I know it was a little short but don't worry. The next few chapter will have plenty of more Brucas and for those that are waiting for Naley, I am currently trying to write their relationship in but seeing as this was originally a Brucas story the focus will be there._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any material from One Tree Hill._

 _Notes: Sorry I have not posted anything this week. I am getting used to me new summer schedule. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guy like it._

 _Chapter 5- You did Come_

 _Gym_

Okay what am I doing here? Lucas thought to himself. I'm just going to turn around and go to the River Court. Haley won't know that I'm there instead of here, but she will, she knows me too well. As Lucas turned around to leave the doors to the gym opened.

"Hey Broody, for a second I thought you stood me up, and let me tell you that would have been a first." Brooke said as she made her way to him. "Wait were you about to leave without coming in."

"Actually I was. Its not that I didn't want to see you but its tuff you know. I have a father in there that doesn't acknowledge me, and a brother who has done nothing but tease and throw his life in my face. And I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I don't even really know you. I'm going to shut up now."

"No Lucas its fine. I think it's because of that fact that you don't know me. It makes it easier for people to say what they are really feeling when they know the person wont judge or ask the y's."

"I think your right but I don't think I can go in there. Not yet Brooke. I hope you understand and I hope I didn't ruin your night with my negativity."

"You didn't Lucas, I was actually getting bored in there. We are up by 23 at the end of the 3rd quarter. How bout we get out of here and go somewhere you want to go."

"You don't have to do that for me Brooke. Besides you're the captain and don't you have to be there."

"Technically I do but like you said I am the captain, so I go if I want they wont need me. I'll just tell them I have to take care of something. Don't you move Scott I'll be right back, I just need to get my bag."

A few minutes later Brooke came back with her bag in hand but still wearing her uniform.

"See I told you I would be back." She said as she skipped towards him.

"Um Brooke why are you still in your uniform?" Lucas asked while looking her up and down.

"I did ask you to come see me cheer but if you don't want me to cheer for you I could always go change out of this uniform."

"On second thought why don't we forget I ever asked that question."

"Okay, so where is your car Lucas," Brooke asked.

"Actually Brooke I don't have a car. I came walking but I know a great place we can go. Its not to far if you don't mind the walk."

"Well I do have my car but as long as you promise to walk me back to my car after we see this "great place" I think I can manage the walk."

"You sure they wont miss you."

"No I'm sure they will but I have plans of my own and by the end of the night you will be the one missing me once we go our separate ways."

"Oh really." Lucas said as he inches closer to her lips but move to the side to whisper into her ear. As he got closer Brooke felt her body tense up. "Because with a reaction like that it seems like you'll be the one missing me." For some reason with Brooke he was able to be someone he usually wasn't and he liked it.

"You did not just tease me. No one teases Brooke Davis."

"I just did now keep up we are almost here or are you still lost in thoughts of what my lips taste like." Lucas said as before he started laughing.

"Keep laughing and you wont ever get to taste the famous Brooke Davis Kiss."

"I'm just playing Brooke, oh we are here. Welcome Brooke to the other side of the tracks. This is my favorite spot in Tree Hill and I occasional play ball here."

"Oh so my guess was right, you do play basketball. Are you any good?"

"Well I don't like to brag but I think I am a decent player, although I have never been on an official team, well in grade school but that doesn't count, or had cheerleaders cheering me on."

"Well Lucas today is your lucky day. You have the best cheerleader in Tree Hill and a court so how bout you show me what you got and I'll show you how it feels to have a cheerleader."

"I think that is the smartest idea I heard all night" Lucas said with a smile on his face.

The night progressed without either Lucas or Brooke knowing what time it was. They were having too much fun to remember to look at the time. It started with Lucas showing his ability to play basketball and he even showed of little. "If I make this shot from half court it means that you are into me" he said as he took the shot. The ball went around the rim twice before going in. "Oh and there is my answer."

Meanwhile Brooke just kept cheering away. She was enjoying watching him play more than she enjoyed the Ravens play. She loved the way Lucas played with such passion and heart, and when he made the shot she began to cheer.

"You know Luke you are really good why haven't you tried out for the team."

"What's the difference if I play here or there. Besides I love playing with my friend Skills."

"Well for beginners you would give me a reason to cheer louder and second why not have Skills try out with you."

"We should start heading back to your car Brooke it's getting late."

"Okay then lets go but if you think I'm letting you avoid the question your wrong mister," Brooke said as they made there way back to school.

"Well you know how I fell about Dan and everything."

"Yeah I do and that's why you should do it Luke. You don't have to give up anything for him."

"I'll think about it Brooke. I don't really want to intrude on your world."

"Lucas I'm the one that intruded in your world and besides I really had fun tonight. I was hoping we could do this again and that would involve our worlds coming together."

"Yeah I had fun too," Lucas said as they made it back to Brooke's car. "Too bad the night has to end."

"Actually Lucas I was hoping that it didn't have to and you would want to extend our night till morning," Brooke said as she did her famous eyebrow raise. "You can finally take off this uniform, I mean I can." She was more than confident that tonight she wouldn't be sleeping alone.

"You know it is tempting but I'm going to have to pass. First of all my mom would kill me. Second I promised myself that when the time came for that, that I would be in love. And I know I had a great time with you but I think we need more time to get to know each other. I really like you Brooke."

"Well your not so bad yourself. Do I still have a shot to get you to come with me. I promise to respect your decision and not pressure you."

"Thank you for understanding but I don't think so. You may not pressure me but my body might. Its easy to ask you to wait now but I know if I had you in a room to myself I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to myself."

"I was actually hoping for that, but I see you have me figured out. You keep playing hard to get and I'll keep the chase. Its kind of cute," Brooke playfully responded as she climbed into her Volkswagen.

"You, Brooke Davis drive safety. Oh and here is my number. Call me when you get home. I want to make sure you get home safely." And with that Lucas leaned into the window and planted a kiss on Brooke's cheek.

Brooke could tell she was starting to blush. How was it that a kiss on the cheek could make her react like that when she had kissed so many guys before and never felt like this before?

"Okay I will and thanks for the amazing night. I'll see you tomorrow Broody." After they said their good-byes they went their separate ways.

* * *

 _Notes: I hope you guys like this chapter. I believe this has been my longest chapter so far and I hope you guy like the interaction between Lucas and Brooke. I will continue to update this story as best as I can, but for sure I will post at least once a week._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not only any material from One Tree Hill_

Author's Notes: Hey Guys I am sorry I haven't updated this story lately. I have been swamped with work and school. I have about a week left of school so I will resume posting weekly again but in the meantime I will leave you with 2 chapters to read.

 _Chapter 6- Last night_

 _At the Café_

"Hey look who decided to show his face," Haley said as Lucas walked into the café. "SO Lucas how was your night out with Brooke or should I be asking you how was the River Court because you probably ended the night there."

"You know Hales your right about one thing, I did end up at the River Court instead of going to the game," Lucas started explaining.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't go through it and would end up playing basketball by-yourself," Haley interrupted.

"If you would let me finish. I did go to the River Court but I wasn't by myself and before you ask I was with Brooke."

"OH" Haley responded.

"What's up Hales something wrong?"

"No Luke, I just don't want to get led on by Brooke or get hurt. You know Brooke kind of has a reputation."

"I know Hales but last night, the time I spent with her, she didn't seem like the girl with the reputation. She seemed like the real Brooke Davis."

"Luke I'm just looking out for you. You know you are my best friend and I care about you."

"I know Hales and I am grateful to have such a great best friend. Your opinion matters the most to me Hales. I would really like it if you gave Brooke a chance because I'm taking her to a movie later."

"For you anything but if she hurts you in anyway or pressures you to do anything you let your best friend know and I'll take care of her."

"Thanks Hales it means a lot. You know I love you right."

"Yeah I know who wouldn't. But I love you too Luke." She might have said it nonchalantly but deep down she knew she had feelings for Lucas and felt a little jealous that he was taking Brooke out tonight.

"I guess I'll see you later tonight. Are we still up for the all nighter with a bunch of junk food and horror movies."

"Of course Hales you know I never miss our sleep overs. I'll be back right after my date with Brooke. I'll see you around 11 my house. Bye Hales."

"Ok Lucas but don't you dare stand me up. See you at 11. Bye Luke."

 _On the other side of town_

"Brooke Penelope Davis! Where in the hell did you go last night!" Peyton came into the room screaming. "You ditched us last night and flaked on the after party. Where were you last night?"

Brooke jumped up after being startled by her best friend. It was too early to be bitched at. After last night she and Lucas talked on the phone for another hour resulting in her only getting about 4 hours worth of sleep.

"Look Peyt, something came up last night during the game so I had to go. Besides you didn't need me there to finish the game. We were up by a lot and you know all the drills so I'm sure it was no big deal."

"True it wasn't a big deal but why didn't you tell me where you where. I was worried and I couldn't even enjoy the party."

"I'm sorry Peyt but I had to take care of someone."

"Someone, who is this someone?"

"Its no big deal, just some guy."

"So let me get this straight, you ditched us for some guy. What's so special about this guy I'm pretty sure you could have found some guy at the party."

"If you must know, I want this guy and this guy doesn't tend to go to parties, so I had to meet up with him somewhere else."

"Alright spill it who is the Guy."

"Umm does Lucas ring a bell to you?"

"LUCAS SCOTT! Brooke I asked you to stay away from him. Why are you so interested in him anyway."

"At first I was just interested but after last night I kind of like him."

"You like him or like like him."

"Peyton he is so sweet and such a gentleman. After last night I asked him to come home with me and….."

"EWW! He better not come out of your restroom or worse from under those covers."

"No that's the thing Peyton, I asked him to come home with me and he said he wouldn't."

"Wait he said no to a night with Brooke Davis. Are you sure he isn't gay."

"Well I hope not. He said he didn't want to come because he wanted to be in love when he finally does it with someone."

"So he is a virgin, see those are the things that make it impossible for him to be related to Nathan."

"Yeah he is so sweet. After he finished showing me some of his basketball moves he walked me to my car, said goodnight and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my stomach turn upside down. Then he called me to make sure I got home safely. After that we talked on the phone for a while and he invited me to go see a movie with him later on tonight."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into Brooke? Besides I thought you said he had a thing with the Haley," Peyton remarked.

"Who is Haley," asked a puzzled Brooke.

"You know the one that helps as a tutor at school," answered Peyton.

"Oh you mean Tutor Girl. Well I didn't ask him about her but he didn't bring her up last night, so I'm pretty sure it isn't what I first thought. Besides I'm Brooke Davis."

"Alright Brooke, let me know how it goes with you and Lucas tonight. I know you wont listen to me if I ask you to stay clear of him so be careful. I'm off. I have to take care of some girlfriend duties if you know what I mean?

"EWWW! Do not need to know what you and your boyfriend do."

With that Peyton left, leaving Brooke to get ready for her date tonight. She knew tonight was full of opportunities. After all this was their first real date and tonight would determine if this would work or not.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any material from One Tree Hill_

 _Authors Notes: As promised here is the second one for this week. Please let me know what you guys think of it_

 _Chapter-7 First Night_

 _Outside the Davis Home_

"Man I am so lucky Uncle Keith let me borrow his mustang tonight. Yeah I had to pull a double shift at the garage but tonight has to be perfect." Lucas thought to himself as he pulled up to the driveway. DING DONG the doorbell rang. A few seconds later man opened the door. He had dark hair with a hint of grey. He well over 6 feet tall with blue eyes. Next to him was a woman who I could only assume was Brookes mother. The resemblance was obvious.

"Excuse me young man who might you be" the woman asked.

"Excuse my manners, I am Lucas Scott and I assume you would be Brookes parents. It is very nice to meet both of you."

"Yes we are. Did you say Scott as in Dan Scott? I know Dan and from what I remember he only mentioned one son. I believe his name was Nathan," replied Victoria.

"Umm Mom, Dad" said Brooke as she walked down the stairs.

"Brooke how many times have I told you not to call me mom. Call me Victoria. Mom makes me sound old. That goes for you to Lucas. Don't you dare call me Mrs. Davis."

"Okay VICTORIA but if you don't mind I'll take my date and go."

 _In Luca's Car_

"Lucas I'm sorry. I had no idea my parents would be home tonight. They are usually out so I wasn't expecting them home tonight. I hope they didn't scare you away."

"It's cool Brooke, I don't mind meeting your parents they seem nice."

"Nice? Are you sure you met my parents and not someone else because most people wouldn't call me parents nice. In fact Peyton and I usually call my mother Bitchtoria. My father is usually more conservative with his time so I don't see him a lot."

"Okay they cant be that bad. The only reason why I seemed tense was because of the mention of Dan. Other than that I'm pretty sure I could have handled it, but thank you for the save anyway. So how bout we get inside and watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

 _2 ½ hours later_

"Lucas that was such a good movie and that Johnny Depp….."

"Okay I get it Johnny Depp is good looking but is that all you have to say about the movie."

"Well somebody seems a little jealous."

"No I am not. OH Shit what time is?"

"It is 10:30 why, what's up Lucas?"

"Its nothing big but I have to get going home. I have something I have to do."

"Would this something be more important than coming home with me tonight. I know you said we should wait but I want end the night perfect," Brooke replied.

"I would love to go home with you but when I say something I always follow through Brooke. Like I said I don't go back on my word and my word was to meet Haley tonight. We have had our movie night on Friday as long as I can remember." Lucas tried explaining but was cut off.

"Lucas! What is it with Haley? Are you into her because why would you be thinking of her when you are with me? Is there something going on between you guys? That has to be it because I have never had to try this hard to get a guy to come home with me. Usually they are more than willing but you always turn me down. Is it me or is it that you and Haley have a thing. I can tell she is in to you, so are you into her cause I could just step out of the way.

"Brooke I'm sorry I made you feel that way but you have to know that I'm not playing games with you."

"Then why do you always turn me down?"

"I told you I want to wait until I know I am in love. If it makes you feel better it is not easy for me to turn you down all the time. After I tell you no I feel so stupid for tuning down the Brooke Davis but I also feel glad because I know there is girl in there that no one knows about and I want that girl to come out. When I meet that girl I know I'll end up falling completely in love with you. I feel myself falling already but I need you to let me see Brooke Penelope Davis."

"So you're begging to fall for me. What about Haley?"

"Haley is my best friend. I could never see myself with Haley. It would feel to wrong. I love Hales just not in that way."

"Okay," Brooke said before getting a grin on her face. "So you said your starting to fall for me huh?"

"I said no such thing. Even if I did so what I can admit I am starting to really like a certain girl. Look here we are again, back at the Davis household. You know Brooke I had an wonderful night."

"I kind of enjoyed the night too Luke" Brooke replied as they walked up her porch. " I'm going to ask you again. Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to Brooke but I can't ditch Hales like that. So I bid you a good night, "Lucas said as he leaned in and gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek. As he lifted his head both their eyes met and were locked on each other. Before he knew what he was doing Lucas started to lean closer and closer. Finally as what seemed like hours their lips met. It wasn't an extremely passionate kiss but the kiss made Lucas feel like he never had before. "Umm goodnight Brooke, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah I'll see you back at school," Brooke said as she walked inside. If the kiss on the cheek had made here stomach turn, this small yet gently, warm, loving kiss made her feel as if she was flying.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any material from One Tree Hill_

 _Authors Notes: First I want to apologize to the Leyton fans out there. I included Peyton as one of the characters because she will be a part of this story but this story is a Brucas story. To address some of the reviews posted, I used to believe that the show didn't keep Lucas and Brooke together because of divorce but after some research I discovered that it wasn't the case. Regardless of that, season 3 made me fall in love with the Brucas relationship. The things they overcome to be together was beautiful and then when they took care of Angie together. I just never got the same feeling from the Leyton pairing. In addition I feel like Brook and Lucas complemented each other better than the Leyton pairing. They both brought something to the table that benefited each other and that is what a good relationship to me is. Too rap this up, this story will continue to be a Brucas story. Thank you all for all your feedback._

 _Chapter 8-Just friends_

 _Lucas' Bedroom_

"Hey Hales you in here" Lucas asked as he walked into his bedroom. The kiss with Brooke had made him slightly late, as it was 11:10.

"Yeah I'm still here but I was about to leave. I thought you had stood me up and stayed with Brooke."

"Aww Hales you know I would never leave you standing. You are my best friend. I would never forget about you."

"Good cause if you did there would be hell to pay, but since you were late I get to pick the movie we watch."

"Fine sounds fair so what will it be."

"A Walk to Remember" Haley replied.

"What you don't even like that movie and I certainty don't." Lucas answered with a pout on his face.

"I never said I didn't like it, and I know you don't like it. Hence why I choose it. You decide to be late so I decide to torture you."

"You are evil, you know that. But I guess I did have that coming. Put the movie on and lets get it over with."

 _2 Hours Later_

"Hales wake up the movie is over," Lucas said as he tried to wake Haley up. "You fell asleep half way through the movie."

"I don't want to get up Lucas. Cant I just sleep here."

"Of course you can Hales but I wont have you sleeping on the floor so up you go. Your going to sleep in my bed tonight and I'll take the floor or couch." Lucas replied as he lifted Haley off the floor and towards the bed.

"Thanks Lucas I really appreciate it. Can you sleep on the floor I don't want to sleep in here alone."

"Yeah Hales I'll sleep here tonight." Lucas didn't know why he was bringing this up but he did anyways. "You know tonight Brooke was asking me what is up with us."

"What do you mean what up with us. We are best friends what else is there." Haley replied.

"She was saying that we had a thing and that she could tell you were into me."

"Maybe once I might have but now its ridiculous right." She said now seating up and looking at Lucas.

"Yeah it is." He replied looking back at her. Then it happened, for some reason Lucas was in a kissing mood because before he or Haley knew their lips had crashed against each other. They both pulled away instantly.

"That was ummm," Lucas started saying

"Awkward much," Haley finished.

"Yeah that what I was thinking. How bout we forget this ever happened and never speak a word about it."

"Sound good to me," Haley agreed. " I can't believe you just kissed me"

"We agreed not to ever bring it up and last time I checked it takes two, so now drop it will you."

"Okay Lucas I was just having fun but seriously it's already forgotten."

"Okay night Hales."

"Night Lucas."

* * *

 _Author's notes: Sorry about this short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Also do not worry this will not be a love triangle story between Haley, Lucas, and Brooke. I just felt that there was some unexplored chemistry between Lucas and Haley during season one. This is my attempt at settling my curiosity of what if they had explored that relationship. Next chapter will revolve around Lucas and Brooke again. Also I am about to finish my school so a more consistent chapter release should be expected._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: Hey guys, I want to apologize to those who didn't agree with where I took this last chapter but I did feel there was some chemistry between them in the begging of season 1 . Don't worry, like i said before this is a Brucas story so that was the first and last time Lucas and Haley have any kind of romance._

 _Chapter 9- The Morning After_

 _Lucas' House_

"Good morning Hales, I see you still like sleeping in as usual."

"If you must know I require my sleep to stay brilliant and beautiful Luke. Besides not everyone can walk around with the same hair they woke up with Mr. I still look good with morning hair."

"Well thanks for the compliment I think, but I cooked up some pancakes so come to the kitchen when your finished getting ready."

"You are your mother's son. Only 16 and alright following in your mothers footsteps."

 _15 minutes later_

"These pancakes are delicious Luke, so why haven't you started working with your mom again."

"I would but my mom already has you to help her around and I wouldn't want to steal your spotlight besides there would be no one to help out Keith."

"You have a point there Luke, so what are your plans for today?"

"The usual I guess."

"By the usual you mean go to the River Court and play basketball all day."

"That's exactly what I mean. Right after I walk you home I'll call the guys."

"Then I should probably start heading out then."

 _Outside Haley's house_

"Last night was great as usual Hales."

"Yeah even though you almost bailed on me."

"I was 5 minutes late Hales that doesn't count as almost bailing."

"It was 10 minutes and girls are the only ones allowed to be late."

"Okay Hales whatever you say, but about last night can we keep that between us."

"Yeah sure but can I ask you why you kissed me."

"Umm well… I wanted to make sure that there was nothing romantic about our relationship before starting one with Brooke. I didn't want to lose something for not seeing it in front of me. I know I love you Hales I just wanted to make sure what type of love it is and last night it proved to be as I thought. The way a best friend loves a best friend."

"To be honest Luke, I wanted that kiss to happen. I have had feelings about you for a long time but like you said, last night proved it is love between best friend and nothing more, so as of now it never happened."

"Thanks Hales I'll see you later"

"Yeah I'll see you later Lover-boy."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

 _ **Brooke's Room**_

 _Ding_! Brookes' phone goes off. As she reaches for her phone it read from Broody. "Good Morning Pretty Girl", " _Hmmm,_ Pretty Girl I love the sound of that", Brooke thought she called Lucas. "Good morning Broody how was your movie night."

"Which movie night are you talking about the one with my best friend, the one with a certain brunette or the one with the blonde."

"Wait what who is this blonde you are talking about. The only thing you told me about was seeing a movie with Hales. You better not be playing with me."

"Why is someone jealous"?

"There isn't a women alive that could make me jealous, but I need to know if there is someone else involved. I need to be prepared to be the number one girl in your life."

"Don't worry Brooke. There is no one else you need to worry about. As a matter of fact I spoke to Haley about your jealous reaction and she assured me that our relationship is no more than being each others best friends."

"I can't believe you told her about that, but that is good to hear. So I have no one to worry about?"

"No one that I know of," replied Lucas.

"Good. Now what do you have planned today Lucas"

"The usual, I will probably go to the River Court and play a few pickup games with the guys."

"How long are you going to take? I would really like to see you today Luke."

"Seeing as you REALLY want to see me, I'll just play a few games go home and shower and I'll go pick you up and get some lunch. How does that sound."

"That sounds good but I get to pick what we eat. Besides last night ended to soon for me so today I want you all to myself, so don't take to long playing basketball or I might go find someone else to take me to lunch."

"Point taken, I won't take long. It is 11 right now so I'll play for about an hour or so and be at your place by 1pm the latest. Does that work for you?"

"2 hours gives just enough time to get ready, if I start now. So I will see you at 1. I will let you go so you can go play Broody."

"Okay Pretty Girl, I'll see you soon. Bye."

 _ **12:30 pm**_

" Hey mom I'll be back later. Bye," Lucas said as he opened the door.

"Lucas, where do you think your going without telling me," replied Karen.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom. I meant to tell you but according to Haley, women are the only ones that can be late, so I was rushed and it must have slipped my mind. I am going over to Brooke's house to pick her up for a lunch date."

"Looks like you have been spending some time with this Brooke girl. When do I get to meet the girl that has been occupying my sons time?"

"Well we aren't anything officially and I won't want to freak her out by introducing her to my mom, but I really like her and if everything goes well then maybe sometime soon. Although, I did meet her parents once but that was unplanned and it didn't go so well. I have to get going, if I don't want to be late. Love you mom, I'll be back later this evening. Bye mom," Lucas replied as he reached for the door.

"Alright Lucas, not to late and I don't have to remind you to be careful. Bye," Karen replied as Lucas walked out.

 _ **Brooke's house**_

"So Peyton, how do I look?" asked Brooke.

"You know you always look amazing," replied Peyton.

"I know, I just like hearing it. Also I want to look good for Lucas."

"You really like him don't you?"

"I think I do. He is sweet, nice, a total gentleman not to mention he is a total hottie. I can't believe I just noticed him. You know he said, we have been in classes together before."

"It might be because he isn't part of the popular crowd or maybe because he is always quite or maybe because you already hook up with everyone else so he is the only one left."

"SHUT UP, I have not hooked up with everyone else. I might have had fun here and there but you make me sound like a total slut. And I'm glad he isn't part of the popular crowd. All those guys in that crowd are nothing but a bunch of asses. Oh shit, what time is it."

"It is 12:45"

"I hate to do this to you put time for you to go. Lucas will be here any minute and my parents aren't in so I might try to get him to come up before we go out."

"Alright I didn't need to hear that. I'll be on my way. I still don't like that your going out with him, but if it is what you want. I just hope this doesn't start any drama with Nathan. Call me later with an update.

"Okay and don't worry about anything happening with Nathan. It is not like we will be going on double date. See you later Peyton."

* * *

 _Author's note: Hey readers I hope you guys like this chapter, but I have a couple of concern going forward with this story. First one is I am having a hard time incorporating other characters into the story line as my focus has been on Brucas most of the time. In the future there might be some chapters where i focus on different character introductions and developments. Next, I feel that the only reason why the relationship of Brucas work in the show was because they overcame so much to be together during season 3. So I want you guys to give me some suggestions of a conflict that will happen between Brooke and Lucas because their relationship is not perfect but what I have written so far make it seem like a perfect relationship. Please leave some suggestions in the reviews or send me a message._


End file.
